Gehrman, the First Hunter (Character)
Gehrman, the First Hunter is a character in Bloodborne. Description An elderly man bound to a wheelchair, Gehrman is a mysterious character who appears to act as the Hunter's guide throughout the game. This character was briefly seen for the first time in the reveal trailer and he was seen a second time in the final seconds of the Gamescom trailer, accompanied by his assistant. Gehrman has shoulder-length, grey hair and wears a black hat along with a brown leather jacket and trousers, a tattered mantle and a scarf. He can always be seen bound to an ornate wheelchair and he carries a cane with him. Also, his right foot is missing, replaced by what appears to be a peg leg. Gehrman is found for the first time at the Hunter's Dream. After the hunter visits this location for the second time, they will find Gehrman inside the previously locked mansion. The elderly man will recognize the player as "the new hunter" and will encourage them to kill a few beasts. He will provide them with hints and information if the Hunter speaks with him. Plot At the start of the beast scourge, Gehrman was the first of the Yharnamites to take notice of the beasts and became the first hunter. His garb tells us that by making adjustments to his everyday clothing and tools, Gehrman equipped himself to hunt the beasts. He became a well-known pioneer in the field of hunting beasts, taking up responsibility as a teacher and weapon designer. One of his most prominent apprentices was a woman who was distantly related to Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods, the Rakuyo wielding hunter, Lady Maria. Gehrman had a curious mania over Lady Maria ,which she was unaware of. As the plague spread and more people became aware of it, the church began sending out specially-sanctioned hunters of their own, and even recruited civilians to join the hunt. Soon enough, Gehrman and his workshop became invalidated as the church set up a workshop of their own. Sometimes after the Lady Maria went missing after the event at Fishing Hamlet, Gehrman, in his grief, called upon a Great One to help him bring life to The Doll , and with its assistance via a contract created the Hunter's Dream. The Doll, however,in contrast with Lady Maria's personaity , is a motherly figure. And this made him grow bitter toward her to the point offer her to the hunters to come. As the hunt dragged on and hundreds of hunters came and went, Gehrman realized he was bound to the dream and could never escape it. In his sleep he calls Master Willem and Laurence to free him from the dream. At the end of the game, Gehrman offers to free the Hunter from the nightmare and return them to the waking world. Three different endings are possible, depending on which answer is given: *Choosing to accept Gehrman's offer unlocks the Yharnam Sunrise ending. Gehrman uses his scythe to behead the player, who then awakens in the real Yharnam as the sun rises. In the Hunter's Dream, the Doll bids the Hunter farewell, wishing them well in the waking world. *Choosing to refuse Gehrman's offer unlocks the Honoring Wishes ending. Disappointed with the player, Gehrman initiates a battle. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives and devours the Hunter. Some time later, the Doll is seen pushing the player, now sitting in Gehrman's wheelchair, back to the mansion in the Hunter's Dream. The Doll remarks that a new Hunt will begin, signifying that the player has taken Gehrman's place in guiding other hunters. *If three One Third of Umbilical Cords were consumed and Gehrman's offer is refused, the Childhood's Beginning ending is unlocked. After Gehrman is defeated, the Moon Presence arrives to devour the Hunter, but the Hunter resists. The Moon Presence then initiates a battle. Upon its defeat, the Hunter is transformed into an infant Great One, destined to replace the Moon Presence in the Hunter's Dream. Notes * Gehrman can be found outside the building in the garden next to it. There, he is asleep and mutters new dialogue: ** "*snores*. Oh, Laurence... what's taking you so long... I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid..." ** "...Oh Laurence...Master Willem... Somebody, help me... Unshackle me, please, anybody... I've had enough of this dream... The night blocks all sight... Oh, somebody, please.. Trivia * Gehrman is doubtlessly a fine craftsman, after all, even despite his great capacity for creating, strong powerful and mechanically intricate weapons, as well as hunting attire, he is capable of designing even delicate things like the Doll. The Doll Set states "A deep love for the doll can be surmised by the fine craftsmanship of this article, and the care with which it was kept." * It is unknown whether Gehrman loved Maria, or simply held her dearly like a daughter. Regardless, the Doll's design is based on her, yet appears to be a polar opposite of her personality. While Maria is headstrong and extremely determined, the Doll is complacent and motherly. This could be the reason why Gehrman does not like the Doll. * One of his books is called How to pick up fair maiden. A joke on part of the developers. Gallery Gehrman_500.jpg image-bloodborne-c04c.jpg burning mansion.png|Gehrman and his assistant Wheelchair dude 2.png|Gehrman in the reveal trailer Bloodborne™ 20150506225546.png Bloodborne™ 20150506225655 - 1.jpg JXARIz6.jpg|The "How to pick up Fair Maidens" book Gehrman_sleep.gif|Gehrman falls asleep de:Gehrman, der erste Jäger Category:Characters Category:Enemies